Fantasme
by Kalaa
Summary: Une salle de concert vide, ça peut donner des idées... OS sur X Japan, principalement sur Toshi et Yoshiki. Yaoi, lemon.


Titre : Fantasme

Rating : M

Pairing : Toshi/Yoshiki

Note :

_Une OS écrite rapidement, suite à une conversation qui a découlé d'un action ou vérité devant l'Elysée Montmartre, l'avant veille du concert de miyavi... La concernée devrait se reconnaître XD_

----

Ecrasant sa cigarette contre le mur, Yoshiki laissa son regard balayer l'étendue de sièges vides qui s'offraient à lui. Dans quelques heures, le Tokyo Dome serait plein à craquer, prêt à apprécier à sa juste valeur l'un des mythiques live de X Japan.

Le groupe avait terminé la répétition un peu plus tôt et les balances seraient faites au dernier moment. Pata, hide, Heath et Toshi étaient en backstage, se changeant les idées comme ils le pouvaient pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inévitable stress d'avant concert. Yoshiki, incapable de rester en place, avait préféré venir vérifier lui-même que rien ne manquait, que tout était à sa place et que le staff n'avait omis aucun point important.

Les membres du staff en question avaient tous quitté les lieux depuis une poignée de minutes, prenant une pause méritée pour déjeuner et se reposer avant le commencement de la soirée. Ainsi Yoshiki pouvait profiter d'un silence absolu, seulement troublé par le bruit de ses pas contre le bois de la scène. La situation avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire et le batteur se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver là dans de pareilles conditions. La salle de concert saturée de bruit, surchauffée, où résonnait les instruments et les hurlements des fans et cette grande étendue de sièges vides semblaient réellement être deux endroits différents.

S'installant derrière sa batterie, Yoshiki fit fonctionner les pédales de ses deux grosses caisses, faisant teinter le charleston. Entraîné ensuite par cette introduction, le batteur se lança dans un violent solo de plusieurs minutes, ses longs cheveux blonds volants autour de lui, une fine pellicule de sueur commençant à se déposer sur sa peau. S'arrêtant dès les premiers signes de fatigues, ne voulant pas s'épuiser avec le concert, Yoshiki sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Toshi résonner dans son dos.

**- La répétition ne t'as pas suffit ?**

**- Putain tu m'as fait peur...**

Se levant, le batteur alla à sa rencontre, enlaçant la taille du chanteur pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de venir appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Toshi.

**- T'as abandonné les autres ?**

**- Pata descend des bouteilles de Jack et hide et Heath fument trop pour moi... Et je voulais être seul avec toi.**

Yoshiki eut un sourire et serra encore plus fort le chanteur contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur, comme si sa vie même en dépendait. Il eut un frisson lorsque les mains glacées de Toshi se glissèrent sur son torse découvert, retraçant ses abdominaux, s'égarant dans son dos sous le tissu de la fine chemise que portait Yoshiki.

Se reculant légèrement, le batteur captura les lèvres du chanteur avant de s'écarter, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens tout en écartant une mèche de cheveux de Toshi de son front.

**- T'as vraiment des yeux magnifiques... Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mettre des lunettes de soleil en live ?** murmura Yoshiki.

**- Par habitude... Et parce que j'aime pas ma gueule.**

Avec un soupir, Yoshiki posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se libérer brusquement de l'étreinte du chanteur.

**- Tes yeux sont ton principal atout ! La dernière chose que tu devrais planquer...**

**- Tu veux que je planque le reste alors ?**

**- Oh mais arrête...** soupira Yoshiki, **t'es parfait comme ça, arrête de complexer !**

**- J'ai des dents de cheval, un menton de sorcière et une gueule carrée...**

**- Mais t'es chiant, on dirait une nana ! Arrête de te plaindre et embrasse-moi plutôt, **termina le batteur en attirant à nouveau son amant à lui.

Ce dernier obéit sans grande difficulté à la demande du batteur, le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve callé à sa batterie, contre les grosses caisses, entre la caisse claire et le tom basse. Laissant les lèvres de Toshi partir à l'assaut de son cou et de son torse, Yoshiki s'assit entre les deux grosses caisses, s'appuyant contre les deux petits toms, faisant joyeusement sonner les nombreuses cymbales au passage.

Le bruit fit se redresser Toshi et Yoshiki en profita pour lui déboutonner sa veste en cuir qu'il jeta derrière lui, faisant subir le même sort à sa propre chemise blanche. Avec un sourire, le chanteur vint se placer entre les jambes du batteur, collant son torse maintenant nu au sien pour sceller leurs lèvres, tandis que la main de Yoshiki s'égarait au niveau de l'entrejambe déjà bien éveillée de Toshi. Ce dernier s'écarta, hésitant légèrement :

**- Tu veux vraiment faire ça là ? Si quelqu'un rentre...**

**- Faire ça dans une salle de concert et plus encore sur une batterie, c'est un de mes fantasmes. Et le risque rajoute du piquant à la chose, non ?**

**- C'est vrai, **acquiesça le chanteur avec un sourire, tout en revenant embrasser son amant.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches du batteur, Toshi entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, laissant ses baisers descendre progressivement sur la peau blanche de Yoshiki. S'attardant dans son cou, généreusement offert par le batteur, le chanteur joua de sa langue et de ses dents un bon moment jusqu'à laisser une large marque rouge, très peu discrète. Un peu essoufflé, Yoshiki le lui fit remarquer :

**- On va voir que ça pendant le live...**

**- Tu mettras un collier !**

Sans attendre de réponse, le chanteur continua son chemin, usant de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour arracher des gémissements toujours un peu plus forts au batteur.

Complètement inconscients de la réalité, les deux amants n'entendirent pas la porte des loges s'ouvrir et Pata, qui venait de débarquer sur la scène resta un court instant sans réaction puis, songeant qu'il risquait de déranger, haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Il pourrait toujours parler à Yoshiki plus tard...

De toute façon, le batteur était clairement indisponible pour le moment. Une jambe autour de la taille du chanteur, il avait entrepris de le débarrasser de son pantalon en cuir, de toute façon maintenant beaucoup trop serré.

Se séparant de Yoshiki, Toshi finit d'enlever le vêtement, l'envoyant rejoindre sa veste et la chemise de son amant. Il délesta ensuite le batteur de son pantalon en résille avant de se recoller contre lui, leurs boxers pour seule séparation.

Tout en l'embrassant, Toshi posa la main sur la virilité gonflée de désir du batteur, le massant à travers le tissu et étouffant ses cris de plaisir à l'aide de ses lèvres. Sentant sa frustration augmenter, le chanteur finit par passer la main dans le boxer de Yoshiki, empoignant son membre pour y imprimer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Se séparant brusquement de Toshi, le batteur laissa échapper un puissant cri, mordant violemment l'épaule du chanteur pour l'étouffer un minimum.

**- Aïe ! Si tu pouvais éviter de me bouffer...**

**- Désolé**, répondit Yoshiki, légèrement essoufflé.

Râlant pour la forme, le chanteur aida son amant à s'installer un peu mieux sur la batterie, littéralement allongé sur les toms. Il lui retira ensuite son dernier vêtement, puis le sien et entreprit de préparer Yoshiki, entrant un doigt en lui, puis très vite un deuxième. Il effectua quelques mouvements de va et vient sans toutefois trop s'appesantir, sachant très bien que le batteur était habitué à sa présence. Il retira donc ses doigts et, se plaçant entre ses jambes, commença à le pénétrer... En heurtant la cymbale juste à côté de lui, faisant de ce fait tomber les baguettes qui rebondirent sur la caisse claire dans un rythme plutôt mélodieux.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Yoshiki se redressa.

**- Attends, arrête-toi !**

**- Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Non, non ! Juste le temps de noter ce rythme, ça pourrait faire une intro parfaite pour une chanson !**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te fous de moi**, conclut Toshi en rentrant brusquement en lui.

Yoshiki gémit bruyamment, oubliant d'un seul coup toutes ses idées de chansons pour se concentrer sur l'instant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Toshi. Le chanteur commença un lent mouvement de bassin, allant et venant en Yoshiki très doucement, ce qui frustrait le batteur au plus haut point.

**- Toshi... Accélère.**

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur sourit et vint embrasser son amant, sans modifier le rythme. Agacé et impatient, Yoshiki finit par croiser les jambes dans le dos de Toshi, l'amenant brutalement en lui, le plus profondément possible, leur arrachant un cri à tous les deux.

**- C'est mieux comme ça, non ?** demanda Yoshiki.

**- Tu vas trop vite !** répondit le chanteur en reprenant un rythme un peu plus soutenu.

Submergé par le plaisir, Yoshiki planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, alors que ce dernier venait heurter sa prostate. Tendant la main, le chanteur vint décoller les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur au front du batteur. Toshi avait toujours trouvé que Yoshiki était le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et cet état de fait se confirmait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Yoshiki était magnifique pendant l'acte et jamais Toshi ne se lassait de le voir prendre du plaisir.

Un gémissement de frustration du batteur tira le chanteur de ses pensées et il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé tout mouvement. S'excusant d'un baiser, il reprit ses va et vient, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, allant chaque fois toucher le point sensible de Yoshiki. Posant une main sur sa virilité, Toshi commença à le masturber, en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Accélérant un peu plus à chaque fois, il sentait que la jouissance était proche, pour lui comme pour son amant. Et effectivement, ils finirent par atteindre l'extase ensemble, Toshi s'effondrant sur Yoshiki.

Un silence s'installa alors dans le Tokyo Dome, seulement troublé par le bruit des respirations très courtes des deux amants.

Finalement, Yoshiki brisa le blanc :

**- On va être en forme pour le live...**

Toshi éclata de rire et vint embrasser tendrement le batteur.

**- Je t'aime...**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

L'embrassant une dernière fois, Toshi se retira et se rhabilla rapidement, devant de toute façon passer par une douche.

**- Au fait... Etait-ce à la hauteur de ton fantasme ?**

**- Tu sais très bien que tu es mon fantasme vivant, **répondit Yoshiki. **Ça ne pouvait qu'être parfait.**

Avec un sourire, Toshi aida Yoshiki à se relever et il se rhabilla à son tour avant de suivre le chanteur dans les loges où ils prirent une douche rapide avant de se changer pour le concert.

[...]

S'asseyant derrière sa batterie, sous les hurlements des fans alors que la voix off prononçait son nom, Yoshiki eut un sourire. Décidément, il s'en passait des choses dans une salle de concert vide... Jamais les fans ne pourraient soupçonner les activités de leurs idoles en dehors de la scène.

Echangeant un regard avec Toshi alors que la première chanson commençait, il comprit qu'il ne serait pas le seul à ne plus jamais voir le Tokyo Dome de la même façon. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un nouveau fantasme à assouvir en compagnie de son chanteur...

-----

_Pourquoi je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris ?_

_Un avis, svp ?_

_Bisous ^^_

_Chris_


End file.
